Much Ado About Pride and Prejudice
by Magpie09
Summary: When Merlynn first meets Arthur Pendragon, she only sees him as a prideful, aggravating young man. Could Merlynn be right in her quick judgment of him or could her prejudice get in the way of seeing Arthur in a more favorable light?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello and welcome to another based on another existing work with a genderbender twist AU! This fic is based on Jane Austen's ****Pride and Prejudice**** with references to William Shakespeare's ****Much Ado About Nothing**** and of course with a genderbender twist with fem!Merlin. This is also a modern AU! Another note of interest is that all of the chapter titles are synonyms for pride and prejudice courtesy of ****. I don't own anything, please read and review, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Ch. 1 - "Much Ado About Dignity and Dislike"**

Merlynn cheerfully whistled to herself as she strolled across campus with her book bag slung across her shoulders. "Hey Lynn," a warm voice suddenly called out, pulling Merlynn out of her daydreams. Merlynn turned to see her best friend, Gwen rushing out of her latest class to meet up with her. As Merlynn watched Gwen rush to catch p to her, she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy for her best friend's natural beauty; Gwen was a kind, warm, and cheerful person with looks to match. Her warm dark skin and curly black hair seem to glow against the purple blouse and skinny jeans that actuated her curvy figure. However, Merlynn let the feeling up almost as soon as it came because Gwen was such a sweet, kind person that would do anything for her friends and family. "Hey Gwen," Merlynn greeted in affection, "What's up?" "Oh not much. Freya just told me that we will be getting some transfer students soon; apparently they are all rich football players," Gwen explained.

"O great," Merlynn sighed in exasperation, "All we need is more rich, spoiled jocks that think they're better than everyone else."

"Oh Merlynn; they can't all be like that! You can't let your prejudice stop you from meeting someone that could really be very nice," Gwen admonished good naturedly as they continued to walk towards the student services building to eat lunch.

Merlynn and Gwen carefully placed their lunch trays on their usual table and sat next to their other friends Freya; a mousy girl with long brown hair that was on the swim team. Elena; a klutzy girl with yellow hair that never seemed to mine. Nimueh; a strong, independent girl that had long brown, slightly curly hair and was into Paganism. And Vivian; a ditzy blonde who was a major heart breaker and a big daddy's girl. "Hey," greeted Merlynn to her closest friends a she sat down to tuck into her meal. "Hey," Vivian greeted excitedly," Did you hear about the transfer students?!" Merlynn just sighed in exasperation at her friend and said, "Yes, Viv. Gwen told me earlier all about it. I know that I don't need to remind you that your father would probably kill any of those boys that tried to hook up with you." Vivian just giggled in her excitement and said, "Oh Lynn, you're no fun. Daddy wouldn't really kill them." "Well, I'm sure we can save our judgment on them until we see them," Nimueh said, "I heard that they will be at the black light party this Friday." The rest of the group looked at Nimueh in surprise, as she was one to not care about parties or much socializing. "What?," Nimueh asked, " I have my sources," she explained with a shrug and continued to pick at her salad. Merlynn just sighed in exasperation as she pulled out one of her many books for her Literature class and read as she picked at her food.

Friday came all too soon for Merlynn and she found herself forced to wear a bright blue dress that matched her blue eyes. Merlynn sighed in resignation as she let Gwen; who wore a pretty lavender drew with yellow embrodiered around the hem that reached near her knees, drag her towards the party. "Come on Merlynn! You're in college and you have to live a little! You can't just stay cooped up in your room and read your books!," Gwen cried out happily as they entered the party, trying to find the rest of their friends amongst the other people dancing, looking like neon aliens in the black light

"Hey Lynn, Gwen, over here," Vivian's voice called out, and Merlynn looked over to see her group of friends huddled together near the punch bowel. "Hey," Gwen greeted in reply. "Oh look," Vivian cried in obvious excitement as a group of guys came walking in. All looked to be very good looking and had the obvious muscular forms of a footballer. "I think I'll go over there and introduce myself," Vivian said and left their little group before any of them could stop her.

**AN2: I would also like to mention that I'm not British even though I'm using British terms; like using football instead of soccer. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello and welcome back! I also like to mention that I will switch back and forth between Arthur and Merlynn's POV, mostly centering on Merlynn's. I still don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 2 - "Much Ado About Ego and Enmity"**

Arthur sighed in exasperation as his friends dragged him towards the party. He didn't have time for this; not only was he the new football captain, going to school full time, working for his father, and now deal with his father wanted him to get married to some girl that he had never met, just to make a business deal. Arthur was definitely not in the mood to deal with all the people that would surely bug him and his friends all night, since they were the new kids on campus it probably didn't help any that they were all well off, single, and good looking. He grimaced in disdain as they entered the party and immediately saw a blonde girl strut up to them. 'She's one of those girls who probably thought that a single man in good fortune must be in want for a wife,' Arthur thought sarcastically before the blonde girl introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Vivian Olaf. I just wanted to personally welcome you to our humble campus," the blonde giggled and Arthur stared at her in disdain as the black light made her teeth look like a weird purple/blue color. "Thank you," Leon politely replied, "I'm Leon Knight and these are my friends; Arthur Pendragon, Percy Hopper, Lance du Lac, and Gwaine Lottson," he said as he gestured to each of his friends in turn. Vivian giggled in her very annoying giggle and Arthur shifted his feet in an obvious gesture that he wanted to leave as soon as possible. "You should come and meet my friends," Vivian said as she gestured towards her group of friends. "Sure," Gwaine said flirtatiously as he eyed her friends. Arthur just rolled his eyes at his friend's flirtatious ways as they walked towards Vivian's friends. "This is Elena Changeling, Nimueh Ryan, Freya Donnelly, Gwen Thomas, and Merlynn Emrys," Vivian introduced as she gestured to each of her friends in turn. Arthur couldn't help but stare at the girl Vivian introduced as "Merlynn," it was like her beautiful blue eyes were mesmerizing him and he knew that there was something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"My friends, this is Leon Knight, Percy Hopper, Gwaine Lottson, Lance du Lac, and Arthur Pendragon," Vivian introduced the guys to her friends. Merlynn felt the man who was introduced as "Arthur's" eyes bore into hers and she felt like she couldn't look away. His blue eyes held a certain air of power and mystery that seem to call to her; almost as if it was the call of destiny. Merlynn mentally shook her head at the thought; she must have read too many books to really believe in destiny. "Gwen right?," the dark haired, handsome man named Lance questioned. Gwen just nodded bashfully as Lance took her hand and kissed her knuckles."Would you like to dance with me?," Lance asked as his dark brown eyes bored into Gwen's warm brown eyes. Gwen nodded bashfully as Lance led her into the crowd of dancing people. Merlynn sighed as she saw the look that pasted between the couple and knew that they were instantly enchanted with each other; Merlynn just hoped that he couldn't break her best friend's gentle heart. Merlynn watched silently as the rest of her friends joined the party before she excused herself to use the restroom just to get a break from all the people surrounding her.

* * *

Slowly but surely, the rest of his mates left Arthur for the party, until he was left alone with Gwaine. "I'm surprised you haven't got a girl drooling over you yet," Arthur remarked dryly. Gwaine just laughed as he flipped his shoulder length hair out of his face. "Actually, I was hoping to catch that raven-haired beauty; Merlynn I think her name was," Gwaine said as he waggled his eyebrows. Arthur felt a sudden surge of protectiveness towards the young mysterious woman he just net; he couldn't bare the thought of Gwaine using his charms on her, just to leave her and break her heart. Arthur mentally shook his head and wondered why he suddenly felt so protective of someone that he didn't even know. "Ya, if big ears are your type of thing, I say go for it Gwaine," Arthur said as he tried to cover up his strange feelings for the raven-haired beauty. But what he didn't know was that Merlynn had overheard his remark.

* * *

'What a giant prat!,' Merlynn thought with vehemency as she stormed out of the party and back towards her dorm room. When she first saw the handsome blonde, she felt as if she met her destiny, but now she knew it was just her imagination. No way would she ever thing that again about that prat! She huffed in frustration as she entered her room, turned on the light, picked up one of her may books, and tried to escape into the worlds of her books, hoping that she could reign in her temper.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Nothing to report other than this is also a non magical AU! And that I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 3 - "Much Ado About Amour-proper and Animosity"**

Gwen and Lance quietly grew very close over the next couple of weeks and Lance had finally asked Gwen out for a proper date; but Gwen had asked Merlynn to go with her as she was nervous and Merlynn could go out with Arthur and it could be a "double date." "He's such a prat!," Merlynn cried out in refusal. "Please Lynn; I really like Lance and I just want our friends to get along. I think this could be the best opportunity to get to know his best mate better! Please Lynn, do it for me?," Gwen pleaded. Merlynn signed in resignation and Gwen squealed in excitement as she began getting ready for her date.

* * *

"You're such an ass!," Merlynn vehemently declared as Arthur had unknowingly made fun of her once again. Arthur looked at Merlynn in confused shock, "You can't talk to me like that!," Arthur said in astonishment at Merlynn's vehemence towards him.

"Oh I'm sorry," Merlynn said sarcastically, "You're such an ass, my lord."

"Well, I'm sorry to have so obviously offended you my dear Lady Disdain," Arthur remarked sarcastically.

Gwen and Lance quietly looked between their friends in astonished frustration at their bickering. After a couple more minutes of hearing their constant bickering, Gwen and Lance decided to just leave them to argue.

* * *

"You are such a pompous, supercilious, arrogant, spoiled clot pole!," Merlynn cried out in anger as Arthur and her continued to bicker.

"Clot pole? What on Earth is a clot pole?," Arthur asked in frustration.

"In one word: Arthur," Merlynn smugly remarked.

Arthur scoffed at her answer, but he had to admit that he was even more intrigued by the young woman. Even though they were bickering; Arthur was intrigued by her feisty temperament as he found that he was continually drawn in by her blue eyes. Arthur rubbed his hands down his face as he tried to correct his wayward thinking; how on Earth could he be so drawn to her when it was painfully obvious they couldn't say two nice words to each other? When he finally opened his eyes, he finally noticed that Lance and Gwen had left. How on Earth could he have not noticed that Lance left with Gwen? Arthur mentally shook his head at himself for getting too wrapped up in the constant banter with the enigma that is Merlynn.

* * *

A couple of weeks passed and Merlynn had to admit that Gwen and Lance made such a cute couple; that it was almost sickeningly sweet. Merlynn remembered that Gwen had gotten a cold fro a few days and Lance had been at her side, helping her recover. Merlynn was brought out of her thoughts when Gwen, Lance, and a beautiful young woman with long brown hair came walking into the small cafe that Merlynn worked in. "Hey Gwen," Merlynn greeted. "Hey Lynn," Gwen happily greeted, "I want to introduce you to Lance's sister, Mithian." Gwen gestured to the beautiful young woman that had walked in with them. "Hello, I've heard so much about you," Mithian greeted as she shook Merlynn's hand. Merlynn just shyly blushed and hurried to get her friends' orders.

Merlynn was so distracted in trying to get her friend's order in that she didn't notice Arthur walking up behind her. "I believe you dropped this," Arthur's voice suddenly broke into Merlynn's thoughts and she whirled around in surprise to see Arthur standing there as he held out a ring that her father had given her before he passed away. "Oh, I didn't realize it had fallen off," Merlynn said as he took back the precious ring. Arthur just smiled and ordered a coffee before leaving to sit next to Lance. Merlynn looked down at her father's ring; the red stone that had a sigil of a gold flying dragon on it brought back precious memories of her father before he finally passed away from cancer. Merlynn looked up at Arthur to see him laughing at some joke Lance had told; as she looked at his handsome face, his eyes twinkling in laughter. 'Maybe, I've misjudged him,' Merlynn thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Blah, blah, blah. I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 4 - "Much Ado About Delight and Discrimination"**

A few more weeks passed by and the entire college was gearing up for the first football match of the season. Merlynn and Gwen were actually looking forward into cheering their new found friends. Gwen in particular was practically vibrating out of her skin in excitement as she sat in the bleach next to Merlynn, wearing a jersey with the same number as Lance's. Merlynn quickly got wrapped into the game and couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Arthur; she had to admit that he was a very impressive player. The game was very close, but eventually Leon scored the final goal and won the game.

Before she knew it, Merlynn was in the midst of a celebratory party with the football guys and actually having fun. Merlynn quickly stepped outside for some fresh air, when she noticed a tall, curly, dark-haired man with silver, blue eyes leaning up against the dorm room where the party was in full swing. "Hey," the handsome young man greeted with a smirk as he eyed Merlynn in an obvious flirtatious way. Merlynn blushed and greeted him by saying, "Hey." "I'm Mordred Wickham," the young man introduced himself as he stepped towards Merlynn. "I'm Merlynn Emrys," she introduced, blushing at his obvious interest in her. Mordred suddenly grabbed her hand, kissed her knuckles, and said, "A beautiful name for a beautiful young woman." Merlynn blushed again at the smooth-talking, young man before her. Mordred looked at his watch and sadly stated, "I have to go soon, but I would love to get to know you a little bit better. Meet me tomorrow at "Avalon's" and I'll buy you dinner." Merlynn nodded her head in affirmation as she blushed again. Mordred smiled, took her hand, kissed her knuckles, and quietly bid her a good night before leaving.

* * *

Merlynn was in a happy daze the next day as she went to her classes. She was in such a daze, that when she was about to leave her Shakespeare class when a voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Hey Merlynn," a voice whispered and Merlynn looked over her shoulder to see fellow classmate George Servant looking at her bashfully. "Hey George, what's up?," Merlynn asked. "I was just wanted to ask if you wanted to grab some coffee with me; if you're free," George asked nervously. He looked so earnest, that Merlynn didn't have the heart to reject his offer; so she accepted and followed him to a small coffee shop not to far away from campus.

* * *

Gwen was laughing hysterical as Merlynn was telling her about her coffee "date" with George. Gwen was trying to catch her breath as she said, "Oh Merlynn, it couldn't have been that bad!" "Gwen, I'm telling you the truth! He's really smart, but frightfully dull. He made jokes about brass!," Merlynn exclaimed, laughing at the hilarity of the odd coffee "date" she had with George. "I swear Gwen, after that little venture, I'm almost ready to never date again!"

"You're just picky," Gwen admonished.

"Nothing wrong with me being picky!," Merlynn dryly retorted, "He that has a beard is more than a youth and not for me; and he that has no beard is less than a youth and again not for me."

"Oh Merlynn, you're incorrigible."

"Now, if you'll excuse me; I have a dinner date at 'Avalon,'" Merlynn said with a wink as she left her friend gaping at her in surprise.

* * *

Merlynn and Mordred were enjoying a nice dinner in a little restaurant near a lake when all of a sudden Mordred turned a little pale as he stared over Merlynn's shoulder. "What's wrong?," Merlynn asked as she turned around to see Arthur, Leon, Percy, and Gwaine came walking into the door. "Nothing; it's just that Arthur Pendragon and I have a bit of a feud," Mordred said when Merlynn turned around to face him again. "What happened?," Merlynn asked curiously. "I don't know if I should tell you this, but; Arthur and my parent's were very close when Arthur and I were children. When my parents died, I was taken in by Arthur's family and Arthur's father grew to love me like a son. Well, Arthur grew jealous and when we came to uni, Arthur's father had promised to help with my tuition; but Arthur somehow convinced his father otherwise with lies about myself and ever since I've been looked at as a outcast in the Pendragon family," Mordred solemnly told Merlynn. Merlynn gaped in astonishment at Mordred's tale; she couldn't believe that anyone would act that way! And here she was thinking that she had misjudged Arthur with her prejudice, but it seemed that the prat deserved her harsh judgment for what he did to Mordred.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 5 - "Much Ado About Pleasure and Partiality"**

Arthur was sitting in the local coffee shop, enjoying a cup of coffee with Gwaine when Mithian came in and sat next to them. "Hey Mith, what's up?," Gwaine greeted with a cocky smirk. Mithian just rolled her eyes at Gwaine's flirtatious ways, before turning serious and said, "I'm worried about Lance."

"What do you mean?," Arthur asked.

"I mean, I'm worried about him being with Gwen," she replied.

"Why? She seems like a nice girl and good for him," Arthur stated.

"I know she seems that way, but it just seems to me that she doesn't covey the same amount of affection towards Lance as he does to her. I'm worried that she might be playing my brother, just to get to his money."

Arthur was quiet as he thought about what Mithian had told him; after thinking about all the times he had seen his best mate together with Gwen, he had to admit that what Mithian said held some truth. Lance would do anything for Gwen, but Gwen seemed more reserved and not enthusiastic to share that sentiment. After thinking about the matter for a while, Arthur simply told Mithian, "I'll talk to Lance about it. Don't worry Mithian, I wont let Lance become heartbroken by some girl who's just after his money." Mithian nodded solemnly and quietly left the small coffee shop.

Merlynn was leaving her Shakespeare class, when George suddenly came up to her. "Hey Merlynn, I was wondering if you would like to grab a cup of coffee with me," George asked, "I really enjoyed being with you." Merlynn sighed and said, "Listen George, you're a very sweet guy; but I can't go out with you. I just think that you're not the right guy for me," Merlynn said as she tried to let him down easily. "Oh, I see," George said dejectedly as he turned and left. Merlynn felt awful for turning him down, but she couldn't see herself being with George and she didn't want to lead him on. But Merlynn was pleasantly surprised when not two days later she saw George and Freya walking across campus holding hands; Merlynn silently bid her friend luck in her relationship George as Merlynn walked to her next class.

A couple of days had passed, when Gwen came rushing into their shared dorm room. She crashed down into her bed and began crying her eyes out. "Gwen, what on Earth is wrong?," Merlynn asked worriedly as she tried to comfort her friend. "Lance broke up with me," Gwen eventually said in between sobs. "Oh Gwen," Merlynn said sympathetically as she embraced her friend and let her cry against her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I totally forgot to mention that I don't have a beta, so please forgive my inadequacies as a writer! I would also like to mention that this fic has a lot of time jumps and I hope you don't mind. Anyway, as always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 6 - "Much Ado About Immodesty and Injustice"**

A few weeks had passed and nothing that Merlynn could say or do could get Gwen out of the slump she found herself in. So, Merlynn decided to invite Gwen to come with her to her aunt and uncle's house in the country over the upcoming break; praying that some time in the country will be good for her best friend.

"Hello, my dear girl," Merlynn's uncle greeted as they walked into his small country home. "Hello Uncle Gaius," Merlynn greeted happily, "this is my friend Gwen Thomas." "Hello," Gwen greeted shyly as she put the bags into the small guest room. "Nice to meet you, I've heard good things about you," Gaius greeted the shy girl as Merlynn's aunt came in with flour on her worn apron. "Merlynn! So good to see you!," her aunt greeted as she wrapped Merlynn into a tight hug. "Hello Aunt Alice," Merlynn greeted when she was finally released, "this is my friend Gwen Thomas." Before Gwen could properly greet Merlynn's aunt, she was enveloped in a tight hug. "So good to meet you my dear," Merlynn's aunt greeted happily, "Merlynn has told us so much about you. I'll just let you finish unpacking and I'll finish dinner." Merlynn just smiled as she watched her aunt leave in a hurry, obviously planning on finishing cooking so that she could "fatten them up." "I'll just leave you girls to make yourself at home. If you need anything, I'll be in the garden," her uncle told them as he left the room. "They're very affectionate," Merlynn explained to Gwen as she unpacked. "I can see that," Gwen commented back with a slight smile. Merlynn was overjoyed to see Gwen smile and she knew that bringing her here was the best thing she ever did.

Gwen and Merlynn were enjoying a long walk around the nearby lake, when suddenly Merlynn saw the unmistakably familiar head of golden hair and blue eyes of Arthur Pendragon walking towards them with Gwaine at his side. Merlynn couldn't believe it! How in the world was it possible that the one man she couldn't stand was staying in the same small village she was during the break! Merlynn quickly steered Gwen around and quickly headed back towards her aunt and uncle's before Arthur and Gwaine noticed she and Gwen was there. "Merlynn, what's wrong?," Gwen asked worriedly. "Nothing," Merlynn lied, "I just wanted to go back the Uncle Gaius', I'm getting hungry." "Alright," Gwen replied suspiciously as she followed Merlynn back to her uncle's house. Merlynn was just thankful that Gwen apparently didn't see Arthur and Gwaine; she didn't need to be reminded of her heartache and see her ex's best friend would definitely remind her of that heartache.

That night, Merlynn decided to get something to ear for her and Gwen; so she stopped at the local cafe "The Rising Sun" to grab something. Much to her astonishment, Gwaine was there as well. After placing her order, she sat down by Gwaine. "Hey Gwaine," Merlynn greeted. "Well hello beautiful," Gwaine greeted with a flirtatious smirk. Merlynn just rolled her eyes before becoming serious as she asked, "Gwaine, please tell me why did Lance break up with Gwen?" Gwaine sighed as he looked at her and said, "I don't think I should say this, but I like you and Gwen probably deserves to know the truth. Lance's sister Mithian told Arthur that she thought that Gwen was just into Lance for his money; so Arthur told Lance and the next thing I knew, Lance had broken up with Gwen." Merlynn couldn't believe it! How could Arthur believe that! How could Arthur convince Lance to break up with her best friend?! Merlynn was convinced that Arthur was indeed the slimiest being to ever slither across the Earth and is more than deserving of the harshest judgment! Arthur's pride knew no bounds and Merlynn hoped that one day she would be there when he was taken off his high horse!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: As always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 7 - "Much Ado About Vanity and Vitiate"**

Arthur found himself in an emotional dilemma. For months he had been struggling with his feelings towards Merlynn; for he found her beautiful and a fiery spirit that would ground him. He fiercly enjoyed their playful banter and her quick wit; but she was prejudiced and her friends were not exactly the best at social interactions. Not to mention the fact that his father would skin him alive if he knew that his son had fallen in love with a regular girl with no real connections to speak of. Arthur halted his thinking as he realized that he had thought of him falling in love with Merlynn and found that sentiment to be undeiably true; for he had found himself to be horribly in love with her. Arthur smiled happily as he continued his walk around the picturesque lake.

Arthur continued his walk around the lake until he saw something that made his heart beat faster. He looked to see Merlynn casually reading a book and sitting on a grassy knoll underneath a tree. Arthur couldn't believe his luck; here Merlynn was of all places during the break and now he could confess his true feelings for her. Arthur quietly sat next to Merlynn and warmly greeted her. Merlynn delibertly ignored the blonde in favor of her book, so Arthur tired again by saying, "Merlynn, I have something that I wish to confess. Against my father's wishes, against social decourm, and even agaisnt my own better judgment I find myself to have fallen in love with you. All I ask is that you grant me the courtesy to take you out." Merlynn looked up at him in shocked astonishment, seemingly unable to process what he just said. Replaying what he said over and over again in her head, if finally sunk in what he had said. "I'm sorry to dissappoint you, but I cannot go out with you," she finally said.

"Why?," Arthur asked dejectedly.

"Why?!," Merlynn answered vehemently, throwing down her book, "I'll tell you why! Why would I want to go out with someone who loves me 'against his father's wishes, social decorum, and even his own better judment?'"

"It's all true," Arthur explained, "My father would object to you, your friends are not very well behaved in a social setting and everything that should have turned me away is nothing compared to my feeling towards you."

Merlynn huffed in exasperation and said, "What about Gwen?! What about her feelings?! I know it was you who convienced Lance to break up with her!"

"Yes, it's true. I was looking out for my friend. Your friend didn't seem as interested in him as he was to her."

"That's because she's shy! You had no right to do that! I could never be with anybody as cruel and cold-hearted as you! Mordred was right!"

"Mordred? What about Mordred?"

"He told me how you convienced your father to not help with his tution for school. He told me of your prideful jealousy that made him seem like an outcast in your family when before he was welcomed with open arms!"

Arthur looked at her, stunned to see how vicious her words were, "I see," he said dejectedly, "I'm sorry if I had burdened you with my feelings towards you. I will respect your wishes and humbly leave you in peace." Arthur slowly walked away, feeling as if his heart had broken into a thousand pieces and as Merlynn stared at Arthur's retreating form she didn't feel the expected rush of joy for having knocked Arthur down a few pegs, instead she felt miserable for seeing the crushed look on his face. 'No matter,' she thought to herself as she pushed her guilty feelings away, 'he deserved to be told off and I wont apologize for that.'

After nearly being hugged to death by her aunt and uncle, Merlynn finally left the small country house with Gwen in tow. "Thanks for inviting me out here, Lynn," Gwen said, "I really enjoyed it." "I'm glad," Merlynn replied as she started her car and took off back to campus.

When Merlynn and Gwen finally arrived back in their dorm room, Merlynn noticed a letter addressed to her on the carpet on the door. She picked it up as she set down her bags and sat sown on her bed to read,

'Dear Merlynn,

I have no intention of repeating the confession that was so replusive to you; I simply wish to explain myself. All I said was completely true; you have no connections to speak of and so my father would object to you, that plus the fact that your friends, especially Vivian, have horrible social skills should have convinced me to not love you, but alas... As for my part in the hearbreak of your friend, I regetfully admit that I did convince Lance to break up with her. I believed that Gwen didn't like Lance as much as he liked her and I was worried that she was only in the relationship for his money, so I convinced Lance to break up with Gwen. Please forgive my actions that caused your friend's heartache, but I sincerely believed that I was trying to prevent future heartache for my friend. As for my association with Mordred, I only wish that you would hear out my side of the story. No doubt he told you a story that painted me in the harshest light, but please hear me out. Our parents were good friends and my father looked upon Mordred as his own son and took him in when his parents passed away. My father was going to send him to the best of colleges and promised to help pay tution, but then I found out that he and my younger sister had ran away together. I eventually found them and my sister told me that they had planned on eloping. Of course, I couldn't stand by and allow my young sister to elope with him; for she was only sixteen at the time; so I had a talk with Mordred and learned that he had no real feelings towards my sister and was only marrying her for the money. My sister was devastated and my father was furious; he kicked him out of our house with no finiancial aid. I hope this will explain all my actions and I humbly ask forgiveness for them.

Sincerely,

Arthur'

Merlynn was overwhelmed with guilt. She realized that Arthur was sincere in his letter and he had every right to act the way he did. It wasn't Arthur's pride that needed to be brought down a peg; it was Merlynn's prejudice. Merlynn knew that Arthur's father was in higher society and so would obviously object to her, she also realized that her friends didn't make a good impression on Arthur and so she could see why Arthur said that against his better judgment he had feelings towards her. Merlynn was still upset that Arthur had a hand in Gwen's heartache, but she could see that Arthur was just looking out for his friend and she couldn't blame him for that. She was consumed with guilt at believing Mordred without hearing Arthur's side of the story. She had judged Arthur harshly when he really didn't deserve it and even as Merlynn tried to put away her bags and get some sleep; she couldn't get the image of Arthur's hurt expression as she rejected him with her harsh words out of her mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: As always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 8 - "Much Ado About Cockiness and Contemptuousness"**

An awkward month had passed in which Merlynn broke up with Mordred after realizing that they had nothing in common besides their dislike towards Arthur and now that Merlynn could see the flaws in her judgment towards Arthur, she saw that Mordred was just acting like a petty child. Merlynn decided not to focus any more energy on Mordred and instead focus on her still hurting friend. Gwen seem resigned to the fact that her and Lance were indeed over, but Merlynn could see the hidden sadness that Gwen tried to hide. So, when a long weekend came up, Merlynn decided to take Gwen with her and get away from campus. Merlynn decided to go on a little adventure and just take a road trip around the country side.

As Merlynn drove across the picturesque countryside, she heard Gwen gasp in astonishment. "Oh my word, look at that house. I wonder who lives there," Gwen said in awe and Merlynn glanced over to see the biggest house she had ever seen. It almost seemed like a castle with its gray stone bricks and stained glass windows. It was surrounded by a lovely grove of trees and a large pond. It was absolutely beautiful and Merlynn quickly turned down the long drive towards the estate. "Merlynn, what are you doing?," Gwen asked. "I want to see if we can go inside. Come on Gwen, it'll be an adventure!," Merlynn replied with a mischievous grin.

"Merlynn! We can't just go in!," Gwen replied nervously.

"No, but we can knock," Merlynn replied mischievously as she pulled up to the large house and quickly got out to knock on the door.

"Merlynn! We're going to get in trouble!," Gwen said in exasperation as she tried to get Merlynn back in the car, but before she could say anything else the door opened, revealing a plump woman with brown curly hair wearing an apron. "Can I help you?," the woman asked politely "Hello," Merlynn greeted enthusiastically, "We were just driving by and saw the house, I was just wondering if we could please go inside to see this beautiful home. We promise not to cause any trouble." The plump woman looked skeptical, but smiled at Merlynn's enthusiasm and nodded in agreement as she allowed the two young girls in. "Since the masters and the young mistress are not in, I suppose it wont hurt to let you look around," the plump woman said as she began the tour, "I'm Mary the head housekeeper and welcome to the Pendragon Estate." Merlynn was taken back in surprise as she heard the housekeeper say this belonged to the Pendragons. It was soon proven to be true when she looked up to see a large portrait of the Pendragon family that looked a few years old. A man with graying hair and intense eyes sat on the right next to a beautiful blonde woman with warm blue eyes that obviously was passed on to her son standing behind her. For there was a younger looking Arthur with his golden hair and blue eyes standing next to a beautiful young girl with long black hair and green eyes. Mary followed Merlynn's eyesight to the portrait and said, "Ah yes, the masters and young mistress were much happier when the mistress was still alive. After she passed, well the master became obsessed with work and the poor young master and young mistress had to learn to become adults without a mother's love. The poor dears."

"How did she die?," Gwen asked quietly.

"It was very sad; she got sick all of a sudden and we where told she had a brain tumor. She fought for a year against the inoperable tumor, but her frail body couldn't take it," Mary said quietly.

Merlynn had to blink away a few tears away at Mary's explanation of Mrs. Pendragon's tragic passing. She knew better than most how it feels to lose a parent to cancer. She truly felt that she had grievously misjudged Arthur and now wished nothing more than his forgiveness, but knew she didn't deserve it.

The small group continued the tour of the house and stopped in a large study with a beautiful grand piano near the far wall across from the fireplace. "Young master Arthur bought that piano for young mistress Morgana," Mary said proudly, "Not only does he go to college and is the captain of the football team, but he works as well. He spoils his sister, but I figure he's just trying to make up for the loss of their mother and their emotionally distant father." Merlynn looked at the piano in astonishment, deeply regretting her quick dismissal of Arthur and felt another wave of guilt assault her as she thought of the hurt expression on his handsome face once again. Before they continued on, they heard the door open and a very familiar voice call out, "Hello, Mary?! We're back!" Merlynn and Gwen looked at Mary in shock and she just smiled and said, "Come on girls, young master Arthur and young mistress Morgana wont mind meeting you. It's master Uther you have to watch out for; but luckily for you, he's out of the country at the moment." Before Gwen or Merlynn could respond, Mary dragged them out to the foyer where Arthur was shrugging out of his brown leather jacket standing next to a young beautiful, dark-haired woman. "Welcome home young master Arthur and young mistress Morgana, we have guests," Mary greeted happily.

Arthur looked up to see Merlynn and Gwen behind Mary looking shy and guilty for being there. "Gwen, Merlynn?!," Arthur greeted with a questioning smile. Mary looked back and forth between Arthur and the girls and asked, "You know each other?"

"We go to the same school," Arthur explained, "What are you two doing here?"

"We were taking a countryside road trip and decided to look around your beautiful estate," Merlynn explained with a guilty look on her face, "We'll just get out of your hair."

"No, please stay," Morgana said with a mischievous smirk gracing her beautiful face, "I finally get to know the women that Arthur talks so much about!"

Merlynn and Gwen looked at each other in confusion, before agreeing to stay longer.

Arthur smiled happily as he watched Morgana play the piano in the study as Merlynn turned the pages for his sister. Even after her rejection, he still couldn't help but feel a warm, happy feeling envelope him as he looked at Merlynn. "She's a very good player," Gwen's sweet, shy voice broke into his thoughts. "Yes, she is," Arthur agreed proudly as he continued to watch his sister. "Merlynn and Morgana look like they can be sisters and seem to get along very well," Gwen stated. Arthur just nodded in agreement as Gwen continued by saying, "I just want to thank you for allowing us in your beautiful home, Arthur." Arthur looked at the shy, quiet girl next to him and knew then that this young woman was indeed a sweet, caring person and he felt guilt for breaking her and Lance up. "You're more than welcome, Gwen," Arthur said quietly and continued to watch Morgana happily play alongside Merlynn.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: As always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 9 - "Much Ado About Boasting and Bias"**

Merlynn was in the middle of an emotional dilemma. After she and Gwen had gone back to school, she began thinking more and more about Arthur, until her thoughts were consumed by him. She couldn't deny the fact that she had grievously misjudged him and she was deeply regretting rejecting him. She actually did enjoy their playful banter and now Merlynn could see how considerate and caring Arthur can be and he was obviously very handsome. Merlynn slowly realized that she had fallen in love with Arthur quite suddenly and unexpectedly, but now it was too late. She had harshly turned him away and she could not hope for his forgiveness. She didn't deserve his forgiveness; she let her harsh prejudice judge him without any real evidence and without hearing his side. She slowly resigned herself to the fact that she had ruined any chance she had with Arthur.

Merlynn had just got out of her Medieval Literature class when Elena came running up to her. "Merlynn! You wont believe this, but Vivian and Mordred had run away together!" Merlynn was in utter shock. She couldn't believe it; her friend had run away with that money-seeking jerk! Vivian's father would kill them and Merlynn couldn't help but feel guilty for not protecting her friend. She walked around in a daze and found herself sitting on a bench on the edge of campus. She was so consumed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Arthur had found her and was looking at her in worry. "Merlynn? What's wrong?," he asked, breaking Merlynn out of her daze.

"Oh, never mind me. Just some personal problems. I don't want to trouble you with them," Merlynn said in a small voice.

"Please Merlynn. Maybe talking about it will ease your mind," he insisted.

Merlynn signed, but decided to tell him, "I just found out that my friend Vivian and Mordred had run off together. I can't help but feel guilty for not protecting her from him. Her father is very wealthy and no doubt that is why Mordred ran off with her, but her father will probably kill them! I don't know what to do! I should have protected her better, she's just a naïve, slightly spoiled young girl!," Merlynn told him as she began to cry in frustration.

"Hey," Arthur gently said as he wiped her tears with his thumbs as he cupped her face in his hands, "It wasn't your fault. She made her choice by running away with him."

"But she wouldn't have if I had warned her about Mordred! I'm a terrible friend!," she cried.

"Oh, Merlynn, you're are anything but," Arthur said as he held her close and let her cry into his shoulder.

A few guilt ridden weeks had passed with Merlynn feeling awful about Vivian's decision to run away with Mordred and for burdening Arthur with her problems. She couldn't believe that he would comfort her after all the mean things she said to him. He was so considerate and Merlynn was ashamed for her preconceived notions about him that prevented her from seeing Arthur for the kind, considerate, good man that he really was. Merlynn sighed sadly as she thought how much she really did love Arthur, but knew she had ruined any chance she had with him. Merlynn tired to push those thoughts away as she checked her mail and she was surprised to see a postcard from Paris in her mail box. She turned it over to see Vivian's curly handwriting and Merlynn quickly read;

'Dear Lynn,

Can you believe it?! I'm in Paris and now happily married to Mordred! I wish you could have been at the wedding, it was a simple little thing, but Daddy was happy with it. I wish you and the rest of the girls were there, Lynn! It was only Daddy and Arthur Pendragon there to witness my wedding! How I wish I had a huge wedding like I always dreamed of, but at least I'm married to my sweet Mordred! Mordred also got a job from Arthur with a very large salary! I'm so excited to start our life together!

Wishing you all the happiness I have been bestowed,

Mrs. Vivian Wickham

P.S. Don't you love my new name!'

Merlynn was shocked! She couldn't believe that Vivian's father allowed her to get married! It must have been Arthur's doing; it was the only thing that made sense. He must have convinced Vivian's father to allow them to marry for the sake of not having a scandal and with promises of providing Mordred with a steady, well-paying job. Merlynn couldn't believe that Arthur would do that for one of her friend; more and more Arthur was proven to have exceeded Merlynn's expectations and she couldn't help but fall even more deeply in love with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: As always I don't own anything and please read and review!**

**Ch. 10 - "Much Ado About Superciliousness and Standpoints"**

Merlynn and Gwen were enjoying a late lunch at a nearby cafe when Lance suddenly came in and knelt next to Gwen and took her small hand in his. "Oh Gwen! My sweet, lovely Gwen! I am a complete fool and don't deserve your forgiveness. I love you, my sweet Gwen and I pray that you find it in your heart to forgive me. For you, I'll lock up all the gates of love; because I will love only you. I humbly implore you to find it in your heart to forgive my stupidity and ask to take me back," he implored to Gwen's shocked face. Gwen smiled as tears of happiness welled up in her eyes as she caressed Lance's face with her hand. "Of course I forgive you Lance," Gwen said happily, "I love you, you silly man." Lance smiled as he took Gwen's face in his hand and leaned in to kiss her. Merlynn smiled happily as she saw her friend kiss her love. Merlynn was happy that Gwen was happy and she quietly left the table to let Gwen and Lance have some privacy.

As Merlynn was walking across campus back towards her dorm room she heard someone call out her name. "Miss. Emrys?," a cold voice called out. Merlynn stopped and looked around to see a man with gray hair and intense, cold eyes standing behind her, and then she realized that she remembered seeing this man in the portrait at the Pendragon Estate. This man must be Arthur's father. "Yes?," she greeted, wondering why he was here and what he wanted with her. Mr. Pendragon looked her over with obvious disdain. "Well, I really don't see what my son sees in you, but no matter. I'm here to war you to stay away from my son. My son my have 'feelings' for you, but they will soon go away because he will come to realize that he is out of his mind for pursuing you. You see Miss Emrys, what you may not know is that Arthur's future is arranged to a Miss Sophia de Bourgh, daughter of Lady Catrina de Bourgh. Lady Catrina and I have planned their union since they were children. Their union will merge our businesses together and will be the biggest merger in over twenty years for our businesses. So you see Miss Emrys, my son will not and cannot be involved with someone like you," he said, voice dripping with disdain. Merlynn was shocked at how much this man seemed to hate her and said in frustration, "Excuse me, Mr. Pendragon; but you don't know me and so I don't see why you should be so set against me. As for your son, I believe he should marry for love not connivance, he's a grown man and can make his own decisions about who he wants to spend the rest of his life with. As for me, well I find your son to be a very good, kind, and considerate man despite your obviously harsh and critical control you have over his life. If he were to pursue me, I would be honored to have the attentions of your son and therefore will not promise to stay away from him. You on the other hand have insulted me without reason and therefor I humbly ask for you to leave. Now, if you'll excuse me," Merlynn said in frustration as she saw Uther's eyes widen in surprise as he watched her quickly leave in a huff.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Well, my dear readers this is the last chapter! I want to thank all those who read, reviewed, favorited, followed, etc., etc., etc. I don't own anything, please read and review, and please enjoy the last chapter of "Much Ado About Pride and Prejudice."**

**Ch. 11 - "Much Ado About Pride and Prejudice"**

Merlynn was trying to put the confrontation with Mr. Pendragon out of her mind as she read a book on her favorite bench outside, near a small duck pond when Arthur sat down next to her. "My father just called me and told me what happened," Arthur said making Merlynn look at him in surprise. "I meant no disrespect towards your father, I just got frustrated and let my mouth get away from me once again," Merlynn apologized.

"No, Merlynn. You had every right to say what you did. I'm actually surprised that you stood up to my father like that; not many can say they've done that," he said with a smile.

Merlynn couldn't help but smile back at him, before becoming serious again and confessed, "Listen Arthur, I have to tell you I know what you did Vivian. You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but you were so upset, I had to do something. I can't bare to see you upset, Merlynn."

Merlynn smiled sadly at him and said, "I don't deserve your kindness. I have let my harsh prejudices judge you without evidence and I have hurt you. You shouldn't be so wonderfully kind to me, Arthur. I sincerely wish you happiness with Sophia."

"Oh Merlynn," Arthur said in quiet exasperation as he began to caress her face with his hand, "How can I find happiness with anyone that isn't you?"

"But your father said it has been arranged since you were children."

"I believe that when I marry, I will marry for love. I can make my own decisions and especially when it comes to who I'm going to spend the rest of my life with, I think I'm more than entitled to choose and not let my father choose. I haven't even met Sophia! Merlynn, I must confess that I love nothing so much as I love you."

Merlynn felt tears well up as she confessed, "I must confess that I have fallen in love with you. I pray that you can forgive me for my hash treatment before. I allowed my prejudice to rule over me and I don't deserve your love, but I do love you, Arthur."

Arthur smiled at her confession and said, "You deserve my love and so much more. I love you, Merlynn." He then lent down and began to passionately kiss her.

-The End-


End file.
